KILLER IS DEAD: The Remant Job
by Bigcolt
Summary: Mondo is back with a new job and a new place with old faces and new ones as well. Watch as he, the organization, and the teams of Beacon take on threats that threaten huminaty. Takes place after KILLER IS DEAD and in season 1 of RWBY.
1. Episode 1:The Man Who Went To Remant

In an Allyway, there layed a man on the ground, holding a bleeding slash mark across his torso. He leaned against the wall as the rain pounded down on him...

...And his assailant.

"Why are you here? For my wealth? My connections? Because you can have them if you want." The man struggled to say as the pain was unbearable.

"No, My job was to kill you." Said his assailant. He was obscured by the shadows of the night, all but his **Eyes**. They glowed a vibrant gold. That would be the last sight he saw in this mortal realm.

The Assailant raised his blade up as the rain turned red like blood. Then in a swift swing the head of the man came off as blood sprayed out of his body. The last thing he heard was the words of the man...

**KILLER IS DEAD **

...Intermission...

A young Ruby Rose awakes in a cold sweat to the nightmare she had. "What was that?" She says in between breaths. After catching her breath she looks to see no one had awakened up. "Phew, No one awoke, Come on Ruby it was just a nightmare nothing else. Just go back to sleep and-" Ruby didn't finish what she says as she looks out her dorms window.

There stood a black hair man wearing a deep black suit with a white dress shirt and tie. He wore glasses and a big robotic arm as it looked like it attached it self to him.

"Who is that?" Ruby says. "I should tell Ozpin but he may be asleep. Oh what should I do?!" She whispers to herself as to think what to do. "I guess this is up to me then."

She grabs her black and red clothes,her cloak and finally her darling Crescent Rose. "Okay, get ready guy in suit because you are about to be beaten by a Huntress in Training." Ruby leaves quietly out of her room and looks to find the strange man.

"Mondo, have you found the target yet?" Viviane said in the radio.

"Not yet, he must be sneaking around somewhere as to not wake anyone. Anything on your end, Mika?" Mondo asks.

"Nothing on my end, just the quietness of the night! But man this place is really cool, I can't believe this is an academy!" Mika says on her end.

"Well, keep searching I'm going to look in the library, Mondo out." Mondo says before cutting the connection.

"Hold it!" Mondo stops dead in his tracks to the sound of his captors voice. _Sounds young, way younger then the kids here, "who the hell is this girl?" _Thought Mondo as he turned to see a 15 year old in a black and red dress with a red cloak with its hood up holding a, gun?

"Don't move or y-your g-g-going to re-regret it." The girl in red says. "_Must be really nervous, may be able to talk her to calm down." _Mondo thought.

"Hey, look I'm not here to cause trouble." Mondo says. "Then what are you here for?" The girl asks still aiming the gun at him.

"For me, perhaps?" The girl and Mondo look up to see a figure on the roof.

It was a man who wore a mask of a Grimm. He had on a black suit with white pinstripes and black gloves over his hands. As far as the girl knew he was another intruder, to Mondo he was the target.

"Mr. G, I see that you have finally come out." Mondo says as the Girl became more nervous then before.

"When I saw you at gun point, I knew this would be my chance to kill you." Mr. G says as he pulls out two skorpion sub machine guns with silencers on them. They were aimed at both Mondo and the Red cloaked girl.

"Then we may as well start then." Mondo says as he takes off his glasses to reveal Blood red eyes. The girl stood shocked as she saw a visage of the man in her dreams.

Mondo proceeds to pull out his Katana and got in his stance for battle.

**[Killer is dead-Choosen by the Moon Ost]**

Mr.G begins firing his arms as Mondo and the girl moved out of the way of the fire. Mondo moves to the roof as he try's stabbing forward to close the distance between him and his target. Mr.G moves to the side and has a gun aimed at Mondo's head.

"Nighty night, Moon King." Before he could shot though a gun shot rang as his gun was blasted out of his hand. He turns his head to see the red cloaked girl holding a sniper-scythe hybrid in her hands.

"I think it's you that's going to sleep." Mondo says as he cuts off Mr.G's hand. Mr.G holds his bleeding stump as Mondo walks forward...

**[Music End]**

Ruby watched as the Man in the suit cut off Mr.G's hand. She was shocked and horrified by the act she almost didn't hear others approaching.

"Ruby!?" Ruby turns to see her team coming over to her.

"Ruby, What are you doing out here?!" Yang, her older sister, says as she crouches to her level.

"I saw a man out here, so I tried to stop him then another man showed up and began shooting before-" Ruby didn't finish explaining as all the students, staff, and even the Grimm heard the haunting words. The words that would change the fates of many in Remant.

**KILLER IS DEAD**

End of Episode 1

To Be Continued in...

**The Man Who Chose Earth **


	2. Episode 2: The Man Who Chose Earth

**THREE MONTHS EARLIER...**

"You can't do that!" Mika, the assistant to Mondo, or ex-assistant now, says angryly. It has been a week since Mondo went to the Moon to kill David. As far as they know is that David is dead. But Bryan, the cyborg boss of this group, had gussed that Mondo succumbed to the dark matter.

What proved this was when Moon River, a client of the past, came in asking for them to excute Mondo.

By that point it confirmed his suspicions of what happened to the womanizer. So now they were tasked with a job to kill Mondo and to make matters worse was that Mika had heard of the job.

"We have to Mika, he's too far gone to be kept alive as well as it's our job." Vivienne says. She didn't want to kill him either as she grew quite found of him as well. But as stated, It's their job.

"Then send me, maybe I can bring him back!" Mika says. Bryan kept quiet through out the entire argument. He finally says "If you think you can get him back, then I'll believe you."

"Boss?" Vivienne says in shock. "If you can bring him back to the light of day, then we won't have to kill." Bryan says to Mika. "But you'll be alone on the Moon, far from any help, so what ever happens we won't be able to get you out, clear?"

Mika stood with a determined look, a look that felt odd seeing on Mika's face, before saying...

**"Crystal."**

**———————Intermission ——————**

Mika arrives at the Dark Side of the Moon where a manor resides. She gets to the front door and opens it to reveal a beautiful lobby of that she's never seen. "Now, where are you Mondo?" She says looking around before her eyes layed on a painting that seemed to be moving like waves.

"That's weird." Mika says as she stares at it curiously. She touches as it ducks her in. "Ahhhh-" She said before being pulled in where she landed in a courtyard with a "-hhhhhhh."

"So, Your the one they send to kill me?" Mika looks to see who said that. And her eyes widened at the figure, Mondo. But what shocked her was that he had both his arms.

"Sir!, y-your a-arm?!" Mika stutters our as she is freaking out. "Yes, it grew back after the dark matter took over me." Mondo says as he looks at his new left arm.

Then, in a flash, grabbed Mika's throat and began to strangle her. "S-S-ir!" She says in gasp breathes as she stared into his red eyes. "Mondo!"

Mondo awoke in his dreams again with both arms this time.

"Enjoyed your sleep, brother." On instinct Mondo drew his blade and held it to the man he killed, David.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" Mondo yells. "I'm not, I'm simply a figment of your dream." David calmly says to him. "So I'm back here again? What now do I have to walk around here and explore my memories or do I need to slay a demon in my dreams?" Mondo says annoyed at being here again.

"No, you are being taken over by the dark matter in the moon due to you killing me and everyone else." David explains to Mondo. "So, I'm essentially died, then." Mondo says as he finally lets the blade go down from David. "Yes and no..." David answers to Mondo.

"Yes and No? What the hell does that mean?" Mondo asks. "You shouldn't be able to retain your normal self, but here you are not the least effected by the dark matter." David states. "How is that-" Mondo was about to ask but then remembers what Damon, the executioner before him, said...

"One day your have to walk this path too. And on this job you always come face to face with darkness. That's why you got to find a beacon of light that'll never succumb to it." 

"Mondo!" Then Mondo heats Mika's voice before seeing a mirror appear showing that he was strangling her. "Mika!" Mondo shouts as he watches.

"Mondo, use the light you have to save the one that never gave up on you." David says as he disappears leaving Mondo alone. "Alright, day then, David." He says before reaching into the mirror.

As Mika began to lose conscience, air came back into her lungs as she coughed breathes of sweet, sweet air. "What the hell is going on?!" Mondo says as his hand glowed a light blue color as he spoke again but this time by the real Mondo. "I'm getting my body back that's what's going on."

"No No NOOOO!" Dark Mondo yells as the blue light envelopes him.

In the dream world Mondo pulls Dark Mondo through as they both pick themselves up. "I thought you would succumb to the darkness." Dark Mondo states. "No, because there is still a light in me that still burns strong." Mondo says.

They both pull out their blades ready to fight. "Then let's see which one wins, then." Dark Mondo says. "Yes let's see." Mondo says.

**[Yakuza 6: Amon theme]**

They both ran at each other as their blades clash. Each strike being blocked by the other. Mondo dodges to the right and retaliates with many slashes to Dark Mondo. Dark Mondo stumbles back a bit before glaring back at Mondo. He then swings his blade unleashing a dark energy cut toward Mondo who dodged out of the way. Dark Mondo uses this chance to try and stab Mondo through. He inches closer and closer to Mondo as time slows. Mondo thinks of a way to get out and only comes up with one option.

"Got you now, MONDO!" Dark Mondo yells as he stabs let the blade stab through... Only for it to hit air. "What?!" And then as to answer to his question a blade pierced through his stomach. "Time to come out of the dark and into the light." Mondo states taking his blade then proceeding to cut off his others head with the phrase...

**KILLER IS DEAD**

**[Music End]**

———————Intermission———————

"Mondo! Please wake up!" Mika says as she starts to tear. "Don't leave me." She says as the tears came down on to Mondo's face. Then Mondo opens his eyes to see Mika wiping. "Mika?" Mika then looks and sees that Mondo is awake and alive. "Mondo!" Tears of joy came out that day. And for the first time Mondo also let a tear drop as Mika hugs him.

After that Mondo came back to work for the executioners office. When he did come back Bryan gave him a back crushing hug to his return. Vinienne simply welcomed him back but under it she was glad. Moon River decided to forgo her execution upon seeing Mondo back as he was not corrupted. Mika was back to her joyful and childish self. As for Mondo he went back to the two things he enjoys women and his job. He even got his Muscleback back after Bryan went to his mechanic and got it fixed up with a few added features, namely to make it unable to be corrupted.

So that leaves us to now, where Mondo has just eliminated his target, but this may be the beginning of a new adventure for him, the office, and the people of Remant.

**To Be Continued in...**

**A Killer for Remant**


End file.
